


圣诞夜教学

by Meiyouchede



Series: 来都来了 [5]
Category: 104 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiyouchede/pseuds/Meiyouchede





	圣诞夜教学

（上）

毕雯珺准备在圣诞节前再去一次英国。上次本来是想看看黄明昊，谁知碰见范丞丞心里又窝火，吐不出也吞不下，他能平心静气主动提分开已经是极限，甚至他并没有明明白白地建议暂时分开，只是带走了那枚婚戒，心底里依然自欺欺人地指望这并不算数。

可能他真的不太会处理感情，黄明昊确实像是没有听进去他说的，还是隔三差五给他发信息打电话，贴照片邮件发给他。有时候照片里还会出现范丞丞，毕雯珺便冷着脸看一眼就退出。好像有所改善，然而也就止步于此了，他的婚姻依然岌岌可危。

于是毕雯珺打开微信通讯录，"不列颠大洋哥"，点开对话框后又叹了口气，这人神经兮兮的。

上次去伦敦是为了工作，提早了一天过去看黄明昊，结果第二天大清早毕雯珺拎着箱子近乎逃出了公寓，站在楼下被伦敦的风刮得直打颤。他长叹一口气，往空气里哈出一片白雾。

他在街角的咖啡馆买了杯热拿铁，给酒店打电话多订了一晚，但下午才能check-in。毕雯珺缩在角落的沙发上盯着窗外放空，他想去黄明昊的学校看看，但是不准备叫上黄明昊一起，他还没想好如今要怎么面对他，不是法定伴侣，不是异国情侣，也没有办法迅速变回哥哥弟弟。甚至昨天久别重逢一个热吻都没有，小没良心的。他发信息问黄明昊今天有没有课。

黄明昊吃过了早饭便躺在沙发上，抱着手机盯着天花板。手机突然一震，他一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，不远处的范丞丞翻了个白眼。

是毕雯珺，黄明昊打出"今天我不去学校"，想了想改成"我今天都有空，你在哪"，在发送的前一秒又删掉，改成"没有，你在哪"，发送。

没有课，那就不会去学校。毕雯珺回复："有点工作上的急事，就先走了。"

"Excuse me. Can I sit here？"有人站在面前，指着空出的座位发问。

毕雯珺抬头，看到一个亚洲人的面孔，个子很高，五官凌厉声音却轻柔。他点点头。

"中国人？"

对方估计是看见了他手机的中文界面，毕雯珺从聊天页面退出，锁屏也是穿着条纹家居服坐在沙发上发懵的黄明昊，加上无名指上的戒指，对方了然地笑。

"对。正好请问一下，你知道X大怎么过去方便吗？"

对方在餐巾纸上画了个简易地图，详细地讲了半天。毕雯珺想着这人还挺热情，当时并不知道对方只是好久没见过国人外加闷得慌。道了谢之后毕雯珺起身要走，指路的人还有点意犹未尽地多扫了几眼他的背影，摸摸下巴，还挺帅，可惜结婚了。

毕雯珺在黄明昊的学校晃了一圈，带着黄明昊发给他的照片，一个一个打卡踩点，最后在湖边的长椅上坐下发呆。黄明昊来英国后他整个人都有些失魂落魄，明明从前也是聚少离多，但那时候的每次分离，两个人都清楚地知道还会重逢，拖着行李箱回家总有人为他留一盏灯。

黄明昊读过一所小学、两所初中、两所高中，外加大学，每一所学校毕雯珺都陪他逛过，从小心地牵着到并排走在一起，黄明昊人生的每一个节点好像都有毕雯珺陪在身边见证。所以最初毕雯珺考虑两人婚事时，有些讶异于自己的第一个想法竟然是，他是他一手带大，就应该是他的。

晚上回了酒店毕雯珺倒头就睡，睡了会儿被同事的电话叫醒，他们也到了，叫他一起出去吃饭再喝一杯。毕雯珺一整天都没怎么吃东西，觉得嘴里没味道，想想喝一杯也行，于是拿了大衣围巾出门。

在酒馆里毕雯珺没多参与大家的闲谈，只是默默听着，自己喝了不少威士忌。相熟的同事看他这样便猜出跟家里那位不太顺利，没有多问。毕雯珺去了趟卫生间，回来便发现自己的位置上坐了个人，肩宽腿长，正跟同事聊得起劲，看着喝了不少。

同事招呼毕雯珺，"来雯珺，这是我以前哥们儿，没想到在这里碰上了，咱们挤一挤。"

那人一回头，竟然是白天给他指过路的人，见了他笑起来，"哎是你啊，要离婚来买醉的就是你？"

同事一脸尴尬，毕雯珺也懒得同他多计较，在他旁边挤着坐下。"对，就是我。"

这位叫洋哥的人简直把控全场，划拳喝酒讲笑话样样精通，到后来还非要拖着毕雯珺划拳，输了就讲一件自己的事。毕雯珺不想被借着这个游戏窥探到自己的私隐，但确实心里堵得慌，很需要找个人倾倒一些，其他人也都喝得有点多了，他便点了两杯软饮，陪着划起了拳。

毕雯珺输了几轮，自己的事简单说了一点，这位洋哥看着就是情场浪子的派头，一针见血地指出毕雯珺的问题："你不能把他当小孩子，你有什么不高兴的你得告诉他，不是让你发脾气，只是让他知道这样做你会不开心。"毕雯珺没吭声，自己默默回想，确实是，明明不高兴，不想吓到黄明昊，没有冲他发脾气，却在以更拧巴的方式闹别扭。

洋哥有些不满他走神，拿手指在他面前轻叩两下，"哎哎，回神儿，是不是被我说对了？"

毕雯珺有些恼，"说都会说，做不一定做得到，你就从来没跟人生过闷气？"

这一轮明明输的是毕雯珺，洋哥却端起还剩了半杯的酒一饮而尽，"我没有，我是直接逃跑了，你说得对，我也只会嘴上说。"

其他几个同事已经喝够先撤，也不想光说自己，毕雯珺便安静等着他继续。

"几年了，我读研的时候认识一个小孩，我没敢和他在一起，正好有个出国的机会，我就把他丢下来了英国。"

毕雯珺脑子当机了一下，"几岁的小孩？"

洋哥烦躁起来，"十七！你们一个个的把我大洋哥当什么变态呢！老子就是怕这些才…"

毕雯珺笑起来。洋哥迷蒙着眼也冲他扯起嘴角，"哎原来你会笑啊，我看你那屏保，看着也很小吧，你一天天的板着个脸也不怕吓到人家。"

毕雯珺脸上的神色更柔和，"不会，他谁也不怕，跟谁都能处得好。"

"哎真的，你信我，脸皮厚一点，多说点好听的，主动点经常打给他。不然你真的就要离婚了！"

于是毕雯珺把洋哥送上出租车之后，通过了微信新添加的好友，把"不列颠大洋哥"也加进了不列颠分组。洋哥发给他的第一条信息："➕❤️WX❤️学❤️动人❤️情💘话❤️找回❤️心中❤️所爱💓就要行动❗️"

“……”忍了好久的一句吐槽还是说出了口，“神经病。”

毕雯珺有跟其他朋友聊过，他们只了解毕雯珺不了解黄明昊，出的馊主意都是怎么把黄明昊弄回来绑在身边，或者把范丞丞弄回来，活生生把他塑造成了卖烧饼的大哥。毕雯珺脑瓜子疼，抱着死马当活马医的心态，想起了不列颠大洋哥，点开他朋友圈，想先看一看他最近动向，他朋友圈倒是正经，

“本月回国，工作请联系ymh0711@yahuu.com ——李振洋”

"洋哥，教教我。"

"厚脸皮倒是学会了，平常不联系，有事才想起我来。"

"我准备圣诞去英国看他，但是完全不知道应该干啥。"

李振洋好脾气地没再计较，让他先学点情话。

－我看你长得有点像我一个亲戚，像我妈的儿媳妇。

毕雯珺否决，"他本来就是。"

－我看你今天有点怪，怪可爱的。

毕雯珺回了个呕吐表情。

“还想不想学了？”

“洋老师你说，我记笔记。”

李振洋陪着这个不开窍的学生练习了一会儿，终于不耐烦了。"哎你在这儿瞎练习也没用，你得发给他，打电话给他啊。"

"好，等他那边早上我打给他。"毕雯珺想了想，又问，"你再讲点和你那小孩的事呗，我参考参考。"

"呸，你参考个屁，你更变态。"

李振洋刚回国，还在倒时差，这会儿脑子空空，心无他念地稍微一回忆，以为被封存得很好的记忆便像神灯里的灯神，一旦跑了出来就无法驱赶。

那是夏天的时候，小孩上高二，暑假只放了几天又要回去补习，成日顶着大太阳往返于学校和家里，白T的袖子一掀开，一道明显的分界线。李振洋看着也觉得可怜兮兮，周末特意去敲他的门，说带他去吃冰淇淋。小孩补觉，临近中午才刚起床，头发全无规则地炸开来，一张小脸白白净净，只颊侧有一点鲜活的嫣粉色，上面还突兀地冒出一颗痘来。

李振洋看他一脸懵便忍不住想笑，伸手想去揉揉那一头乱发，被小孩捉住了手掌，撅着嘴拉他一把，"你先进来，我洗把脸。"

李振洋看着他进进出出，穿着单薄T恤和宽大短裤，眼神也忍不住追随。他四肢纤长，皮肤白得近乎发亮，光着脚跑来跑去，脚倒没有晒黑，甚至还能看见脚背上隐约的淡青色血管。小孩洗漱完，跑进房间换衣服，不知怎么门轻轻吱呀一声，露出一条缝隙。像是伊甸园里刮起微风，风里带来一点苹果熟透的甜香，李振洋被宿命牵引一般看过去，小孩脱了上衣，身形单薄瘦弱，但在腰侧往内弯出一点摄人心魄的弧度。

李振洋点了草莓味的冰淇淋，小孩点了香草味，问要不要点不同味道的单球，小孩明明说不要，端上来之后却把嘴里的勺子抽出来要往他碗里戳。李振洋轻飘飘地伸手去挡，小孩还是顺利尝到了他碗里的，酸甜的草莓混着牛奶，清新与甜腻完美融合，还加了些果肉，咬下去能磕到几颗芝麻大小的草莓籽。"你这个好吃。"

李振洋无奈，“我看你就是眼馋我的。”话音未落，小孩的勺子又舀了一勺自己的香草味，不由分说塞进他嘴里。旁边互相喂来喂去的都是情侣，李振洋有点不好意思，这小孩不是洁癖吗。

李振洋突然恶声恶气起来，“我睡觉去了，醒来要看到你交的作业和学费五百块！”

毕雯珺知道他可能是想起了什么，便不再多问，放下了手机。

（下）

毕雯珺躺在沙发上，落地窗外整个城市灯火通明，明明离圣诞还有一个星期，但商家和各种节目已经把氛围烘托得足够。他点开黄明昊的朋友圈，他戴着一个鹿角的发箍，坐在装饰了一半的圣诞树下，脸蛋还是圆鼓鼓，笑得露出两颗兔子牙。“很可爱”，火速点了发送，再点一下赞，看见那颗空心变成红色的实心，再退出。

婚后的第一个圣诞是一起过的。毕雯珺本来赶不回来，再三跟黄明昊道歉，他乖巧得很，一点也没生气，"没事啦，元旦赶得回来吗？"毕雯珺马上保证。结果外方人员赶着回去过节，提前结束了工作，毕雯珺索性没告诉黄明昊，想给他个惊喜。平安夜里一路上热闹非凡，路人全是成双成对，小情侣们鲜活的面孔被圣诞彩灯映照得更是生动。

毕雯珺在小区前的街角碰见了黄明昊，他把卫衣的帽子戴着，再严严实实裹了条格子围巾，手里拎着大大小小好几袋，一只手里还捏了个烤红薯。毕雯珺跟毛头小子一般，箱子随手一丢，直接冲上去一把把他抱了起来。黄明昊看清是谁后，本来还嘟着的嘴瞬间咧开，伸手去抱他脖子，结果忘了手上还拎着东西，哐啷啷呼上他后脑勺。

毕雯珺"哎呦"一声，也没松开他，只顾着傻笑，把头埋在他颈窝，熟悉的味道熟悉的体温瞬间让他找到归属感。"想我吗？"

黄明昊只抱着他脖子乐，拿手上的烤红薯蹭一下他后颈，烫得他一个激灵。"你怎么不早说，我只买了我一个人吃的。"

"那等你吃得圆鼓鼓，我再把你嚼吧嚼吧吞了。"

黄明昊煮了面条，下了两包又担心不够吃，再揭开锅盖又放一包，于是面条一起锅，有的硬有的软，毕雯珺竖大拇指，"口感很有层次！"

黄明昊乱七八糟的零食吃了很多，面条反而吸溜了几口就放在了一边，头枕在毕雯珺腿上，把一袋薯片撕开放在肚子上，边盯着电视边往嘴里丢，咔嚓咔擦溅出些小碎屑。毕雯珺伸手揉他脸蛋，"坐起来昊昊，别呛到。"黄明昊只哼唧两声，翻个身侧躺着，电视里正好在放真爱至上，圣诞夜门铃响起，暗恋新娘子的人一块一块地翻着牌子。

毕雯珺接住一块从黄明昊嘴角漏下的碎薯片，顺手塞进自己嘴里。黄明昊看得入神，又掉出来一块，毕雯珺好笑，没再去接，就看着那一块小碎屑掉进他衣领，顺着锁骨沟滑进去。

电影里男人翻完了牌子表完了白，新娘子给了他一个拥抱，明明已经看过几次，黄明昊又撅起嘴巴，伸手捞过毕雯珺的手抓着晃。"可是他好可怜啊。"

毕雯珺不想让他又陷入剧情，便伸手顺着他领口往里，"你这都不知道漏了多少薯片进去了。"

黄明昊怕痒，又叫又笑，打着滚躲，毕雯珺把他捞进怀里，黄明昊便乖乖地脱了上衣，还真掉下来好些薯片屑。冬日里的皮肤温热却干燥，毕雯珺的鼻尖冰凉，触到胸口惊得他一抖。黄明昊便忘了电影，忘了薯片，蹬掉了睡裤，双腿缠在他腰上，乖得不得了。

布艺沙发上的盖毯是黄明昊新买的红格子图案，黄明昊被剥光了躺在上面，皮肤白嫩如新生一般，关节处泛着粉，为他打开，为他化成更柔软的模样。

电影结束后开始放晚间新闻，各地的节日气象依次呈现，两个人只紧紧相拥。在即将攀上峰顶时毕雯珺停了下来，被黄明昊缠住，拿小腿肚去蹭他尾椎骨，“雯珺，没事的。”里外皆是柔嫩触感，将他推上峰顶，毕雯珺轻喘着，爱怜地亲吻他，“对不起，昊昊。”

毕雯珺扯了毯子将自己和他裹在一起，抱着去了浴室。他怕黄明昊会闹肚子不舒服，平日里不会这般鲁莽，而且想自己动手帮他清理黄明昊总不肯，像被捉去洗澡的小猫，在浴室里扑腾得水花四溅。今天黄明昊像是没力气了，乖巧地趴在他怀里，任着毕雯珺帮忙清理。毕雯珺看着抠挖出来的浊液也有点脸热，偏偏黄明昊还小声哼了下。“怎么了昊昊，弄疼你了吗？”

黄明昊摇摇头。“本来以为你不回来，一到过节才发现怎么大家都有伴了，你说这个圣诞结又不是中秋节，怎么都成双成对的。”他凑过来亲了下毕雯珺脸颊，“你一回来，好像也有节日氛围了。”

第二天两个人也就赖在家没出门，吃饱了便抱在一起看会儿电影，看着看着动手动脚，便又在沙发上做起来，做完毕雯珺再把弄脏的沙发套丢进洗衣机，黄明昊便捂着脸窝在一边。

黄明昊看见壁炉喜欢得很，但是家里也不好装，毕雯珺便买了个装饰灯，是壁炉的形状，打开开关还能看见跳动的火苗，视觉上就升温不少。黄明昊铺上一块厚厚的羊毛毯，总窝在那前面，像只犯懒的小猫咪。毕雯珺洗好了沙发套，回来也凑到他身后，两个人一起蜷在炉火前。“昊昊，你喜欢冬天吗，我特别喜欢冬天。”

毕雯珺突然开窍一般想到，洋老师听见他这句肯定要拿粉笔头丢他脑袋，瞎文艺什么呀，应该老实说：“跟昊昊在一起，冬天也不难熬了。”

毕雯珺从沙发上跳起来，去柜子里翻出一个大纸箱，是那年跟黄明昊一起买的圣诞装饰，把那棵小圣诞树也翻了出来，小彩灯、小挂饰一股脑全堆上去，塑料小树被压得摇摇欲坠。

突然从纸箱子缝隙掉出来几张拍立得，是那次晚上两个人出去逛南京路，在各大商场外的圣诞树下拍的照片。黄明昊说要举办第一届圣诞树选美大赛，结果人实在太多，走到一半两个人便打道回府，参赛“人员”少了一半。黄明昊摸出在百联门口拍的那张，“我选这张，这个圣诞树最气派！”毕雯珺却拿了另一张，“这张你笑得更甜。”

最后石头剪子布输给了黄明昊，还是选了他那张，黄明昊拿记号笔在空白处画了个小皇冠。

纸箱子里还有两罐圣诞喷雪，黄明昊在窗玻璃上画了一个雪人便懒得再弄，丢在了一边，冲毕雯珺抱怨，“这东西不环保！”后来毕雯珺便换成了泡沫，结果黄明昊喷得到处都是，耳朵眼里都是白色泡沫，毕雯珺头上也顶着一团，揪着他给掏耳朵。黄明昊便趴在他腿上晃悠着唱，“珺哥飙，珺哥飙，珺哥飙飙飙！”

毕雯珺拿喷雪在窗玻璃上画了个爱心，把那几张拍立得贴在了中间，然后拍了张照发给黄明昊，配字，“圣诞树下的不是你，你明明在我心里。”打完就点了发送，然后手脚蜷缩抱头大叫。

李振洋的手机震了一下，收到了毕雯珺发来的作业和一个红包，红包备注：大吉大利，老师冲鸭！

李振洋半梦半醒，摸过手机看了一眼，丢在一边。已经天黑了，房间没开灯，窗玻璃上映出一些窗外红红绿绿的灯光，酒店大堂里的圣诞歌声也能隐约听见，一派节日喧闹。前段时间也是看圣诞气氛太浓厚，才想着回国待几天也好，结果国内也是铺天盖地的合家欢氛围。

李振洋收拾行李时翻出来一双旧袜子，因为太厚太长买来后就没怎么穿过，也放了很久，刚想扔掉算了，发现里面好像有什么东西。掏了半天，摸出一个小纸团，上面是不拘小节的字体，“李振洋，你什么时候会看到这个呢，你什么时候才知道我喜欢你呢”。

李振洋瞬间便红了眼眶，伸手抹了把脸，“早知道了。”


End file.
